If I Could Melt Your Heart
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Set after 6x10, so there are spoilers. Castiel and Meg meet once more. Cas/Meg, sexual acts, kissing, couple of swear words. R&R, x.


**If I Could Melt Your Heart**

**Summary**: _Set after 6x10, so there are spoilers. Castiel and Meg meet once more_.

**-x-**

He could feel her presence. She was somewhere nearby. He glanced around the motel room, to see Dean snoring gently on the bed at the other side of the room. Sam was sitting at the table by the window, on his laptop. Castiel stood quickly from his seat on the couch, making Sam look up.

"You okay, Cas?" he asked.

"Fine, Sam. I'll be back. There is ... an urgent matter to attend to ..." he said. Sam just nodded, turning back to his laptop with a smirk on his face as if he knew exactly where Castiel was off to. Castiel left the motel room, his head turning to the small forest of trees behind the motel. She was in there somewhere. He could feel it. His vessel's heart began beating erratically at the thought of seeing her again. But she was a demon. He shouldn't be lusting over a demon. It was the biggest sin in any angel's book.

He weaved in and out of the trees slowly, his trenchcoat flapping in the breeze, his vessel's stomach in knots. Her presence was strong now, almost like it had a powerful hold over his being.

"Meg?" he called out gently, but loud enough to make a slight echo. No one answered. Not until a pair of small, soft hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who, angel?" she said, making Castiel smile a little bit. He pulled her hands off his eyes and pulled her in front of him. Their eyes locked and Castiel reached up a hand to push stray hair from her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulder.

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you? Probably not ..." she said. "Or that I came back for some angel sugar?" She grabbed his tie and pulled him close, their lips locking once more. Castiel felt more confident in himself and pushed her up against a nearby tree, like he had done against the wall in the prison. Meg moaned as her back hit the tree, as Castiel lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as her fingers dug into his scalp, pulling his hair gently. His tongue was sinful, licking its way into her mouth. She welcomed it, her own tongue touching his, moving together like some sort of tango. Meg was the first one to pull back.

"I wanted to thank you ..." she whispered, running her thumb over his bottom lip, his tongue peeking out a little to lick her finger.

"What for?" he asked, his voice a little more hoarse than he would have liked.

"For helping me yesterday ..." she said. "And for killing that dick, Crowley." Castiel pressed a small kiss to the side of her neck.

"I do my best," he said, making Meg laugh. The sound made Castiel smile. Suddenly, Meg's lips were on his again, passion and lust coursing through his veins. Her legs tightened around his waist, making him groan. Meg pulled back once more.

"You sure seem happy to see me," she said, looking down between their bodies, indicating the erection visible in his pants. Castiel looked down also.

"Can you help ...?" he asked, sounding almost embarrassed. Meg smirked.

"Sure can, Clarence ..." she said, Castiel setting her back down on her feet. She kissed him again, her hand between their bodies undoing the button on his pants. Her hand slid inside his boxers, gripping him tight, making him moan and buck his hips. He leaned forward, hands on either side of Meg's head against the tree, trapping her between the tree and his own body. Her lips met his again as her hand lazily stoked him, making his breath shudder. His eyes squeezed tight closed as she touched him, their kissing becoming uncontrolled and messy.

"Meg," he moaned, biting her bottom lip a little harder than he meant to, but she didn't seem to mind. Her hand moved faster on his erection, bringing him a little closer to the edge with every passing second. He pulled away from her lips, burying his head in her shoulder, biting and kissing her neck gently. He moaned again, and she twisted her hand once more and he groaned and grunted as his orgasm washed over him. His body sagged against Meg as she stroked him through his orgasm. They were silent for a few minutes as Meg tucked him back into his pants. She pushed him back gently to see his face. He looked a little flushed, his lips kiss swollen.

"How was that?" she asked. Castiel opened his mouth to speak but found he was unable to, making Meg giggle. "Yeah, I have that effect on people." Castiel smiled gently before clicking his fingers, cleaning up the mess he had made on Meg's jeans and down his own front.

"Thank you," he said. Meg pulled him in for one more kiss before grinning.

"You're welcome, cloud hopper," she said, winking at him, before turning and walking away.

"I want to see you again," Castiel found himself shouting out. Meg turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, smiling.

"You will. Very soon ..."

Castiel watched her as she walked away. That was when he realised he was in love. He had never been in love before, but he knew this must be what it felt like. He was an _angel_, in love with a _demon_. Could the world get anymore fucked up?

* * *

_Loved 'Caged Heat' so I just wanted to write a little thing, so hope you like it XD_


End file.
